


Your move, your mood, your mode

by yukkueri



Series: Daily Yutae [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Taeyong knew they rarely exchange their word of love towards each other, but they had ways to show it.Based of Taeyongs' unreleased song; Move, Mood, Mode
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Daily Yutae [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Your move, your mood, your mode

**Author's Note:**

> Updated my Daily series :D it's been a long wait hasn't it?

_'I think I'm feeling like I'm dreaming,_

_A dream where I walk matching your steps'_

"Do you get it now?"

It was 2:43 in the morning. Taeyong was sitting infront of Yuta as the younger male scribbled down onto his notebook before turning to Taeyong with a proud smile. 

"Yes," Yuta replied, "I understand."

Taeyong sighed in relief before plopping down Yutas' bed, a triumphant sound escaping his lips before looking at the other. "You're really a fast learner, Yuta." He said. Taeyong really wanted to help Yuta learn Korean before they debut. He saw how much Yuta struggled with communicating pitied the boy had to speak through google translate, he just had to help him anytime he could.

Yuta only smiled. He didn't understand what Taeyong had said to him but he knew it was something nice. He put his stuff away before looking down at the other male.

"Taeyong.. sleep... Yutas' bed?" He said slowly, looking at Taeyong with a shy smile on his face. "Sure." and immediately, Yuta laid beside him with his back turning away from Taeyong.

It was 3:04 in the morning.

Taeyong couldn't sleep. He was staring at the ceiling blankly, before snapping back to reality when Yuta shifted beside him.

"Not sleep?" Yuta said, and Taeyong nodded. 

They both looked at each other before gluing their gazes at the ceiling, silence enveloping them.

"Hey, Yuta?" Taeyong said, his eyes not leaving the ceiling. He could hear Yutas' soft 'hm?' responding to him. 

It was silent again before they both turned to each other with smiles decorating their lips. "Let's stick together from now on, okay?" Taeyong murmured and Yuta just smiled. "Together.." Yuta repeated.

'Your bright smile is always all true,  
It's all right, my heart keeps being drawn to you'

Taeyong groaned, laying down on his bed to relax.

He just got back from Ukraine and all he wanted to do now was rest. His muscles hurt from all the dancing and the movement he had done for both Baby Don't Stop and BOSS.

Taeyong sat up and checked his phone, ignoring the messages Johnny sent him before he went out his shared room and into the kitchen, where he found Yuta.

The younger turned to him before flashing his bright smile. Taeyong cursed his heart for fluttering at that sight.

"Yongie." Yutas' voice cooed, "You're back." He said, his smile getting wider. "I missed you." Taeyong swore his face was getting as red as his own hair. "Me too. I miss your loudness." He joked, taking the glass from Yutas' hand and drank from it, making the younger look at him in disbelief and trying to snatch his glass back.

"Hey!" 

Taeyong smirked, pulling the glass away from Yutas' reach. The younger smiled in a mischevous manner before approaching Taeyong, his will to snatch his glass back was burning even though there are a few mugs and cups resting on the shelves.

Eventually Taeyong got tired of teasing him, casually putting the glass inside the sink before kissing Yutas' nose which the younger reacted by scrunching his nose before flashing his bright smile.. Taeyongs' favorite thing in the world.

"Keep smiling for me.." He whispered, before leaving Yuta alone in the kitchen with splotches of pink decorating his cheeks.

'All day, I keep drawing your face,  
Do you know this heart of mine, do you know?'

Yuta entered Taeyongs' room with am enthusiastic "Hey!"

They just moved to a new dorm a few weeks ago and they live on seperate floors. It made Yutas' little heart sad but it won't stop him from seeing Taeyong.

He just finished cleaning up with Taeil before going down to the fifth floor. His motive was to bother Doyoung but when he saw with a few art supplies, he immediately followed the elder.

"Woah.." Yuta said, looking around Taeyongs' room. 

Currently, Taeyong was busy scribbling on his walls with paint markers and spray paint. Yuta could make up every character drawn on the walls.. Ruby, roses, cherries... He then approached Taeyong who was occupied in a certain cornee of the room.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the random squiggles of lines and paint. "Are you drawing an animal?" Yuta said, in which Taeyong responded with a hum and a "Probably~"

Yuta grabbed one of the paint markers before doodling something on the wall. Taeyong paused and turned to him, "Yuta, what are you..?" 

The younger gave him a cheeky smile before showing him a figure with wings, and hearts surrounding it. "I drew you an angel.." He said, "So he will protect you when you're alone.." 

Taeyong blinked a few times before a snicker left his lips. Yutas' cheeks redden, a pout forming on his rosy lips before turning to Taeyong. "What was that?" Taeyong asked again, in a much teasing manner.

"Don't bring that up! The cheesiness is o-obviously from you!" He said, crossing his arms. Taeyong really wanted to tease him some more but Doyoung just had to call the younger away from him.

Taeyong turned to the door before looking back at Yutas' little angel figure, a shy smile began forming on his lips.

"Oh my God.." Taeyong said, covering his face with the thought of Yuta invading his mind

_'The whole world is beautiful,_

_Everything shines on us,_

_It shines on me, I shine on you'_

When they heard that Taeyong won't be attending the show with them, the whole group immediately got worried.

"Why? What happened?" Yuta asked, looking at their manager with pure concern seen in his wide eyes.

The manager sighed before patting Yutas' head slightly. "The company is letting him rest for a while. I'm sure all of you can manage the show without him." The manager said.

Taeyong was calmly resting inside his room when his phone suddenly rang. He just finished his meal and was planning to rest before his phone interrupted him.

"Hyung, I-"  
"Yongie.."

He froze. Yutas' worried voice rang through his head when he realized it wasn't the manager calling him. "Yuta, what-"

"Taeyongie.. What happened? W-why didn't I know anything?" Yutas' voice trembled, and Taeyong couldn't help but smiled slightly.

Yuta might seem tough and rough but the fact that he's very fragile made Taeyongs' heart ache. "Yuta.." Taeyong cooed, "I'm alright.. I got sent home early.. I think the manager informed you about this.."

Yuta was silent for a while. 

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows. "Yukkuri..?" He called out, and the soft sniffling from the other line made his heart melt. "Yuta.." Taeyong cooed, a smile forming on his lips. He knew how very sensitive and fragile Yuta can be especially when it involves the people he held dear in his heart.

"Yukkuri, don't cry." Taeyong chuckled, which made Yuta wipe his tears away angrily. "I-I'm not crying!"He said, "Then?" Taeyong snickered.

"I-I'm just worried about you! Y-you- Stop laughing!!" Yuta scolded from the other line.

Taeyongs' wide smile didn't leave his lips, listening to Yutas' sniffles. He was always so adorable. "Alright.. Alright.. I'm sorry..but you don't have to worry, y'know? I'm fine.. Love you.."

"Take care of yourself for me."

Taeyongs' smile soften when Yuta hung up.

_'You are a pillow filled with sunshine,_

_Crumbling, my heart is soft.'_

Taeyong slammed the door which resulted in a loud _bang!_ making the others flinch. Taeyong grumbled and sat on his chair, grabbing his headphones before booting up his PC.

They never had an argument this horrible before.

It was like any normal day, Taeyong woke up in his usual mood until he was called by the management and found himself getting lectured for 'not managing the group well'. It seems like they weren't very satisfied with the perfomance done and wanted an increase in percentage.

Taeyong wanted to reason with them until they shrugged him off for it. That left him in a foul mood.

Then practice came.

"Jaemin!" Taeyong roared, making the others freeze. "You weren't on beat and your step was poorly executed! Focus on the music!" Taeyong growled, making Jaemin flinch. The poor boy was literally shaking.

Yuta, who had been watching, just stare at Taeyong with a frown. Currently, MAW unit was using the practice room while Yuta and Ten watched from the side. Taeyongs' group had a few minutes left for practice and Ten wanted to come early. 

"Is he always like this during practice?" Ten asked, nudging Yuta slightly. The elder shook his head, "No.. Usually he won't be fuming like this..."

But for every few minutes, Taeyongs' voice would be heard yelling at Lucas for not being serious or even poor Shotaro for messing up.

When practice ended, Yuta immediately rushed to Taeyongs' side. "Hey, Yongie.." Yuta said, trying to kiss Taeyongs' cheek but the other avoided it with his eyes painted with clear annoyance.

Taeyong didn't even bother talking to him or acknowledge his presence. Yuta didn't like that and eventually called him out on it.

Since Taeyong was in a very bad mood, he proceeded to shrug Yuta off and it made the younger angry and before they knew it, an argument broke out between them with Johnny and Jaehyun breaking them apart.

Taeyong grumbled while frustratedly trying to beat his opponent in the game, continuously smashing his keyboard in frustration.

Taeyong skipped dinner. Shrugging Doyoung off and continously sulk in his seat. his mind was too occupied with his game without noticing someone entering the room.

"Taeyong?"

Taeyong ignored the call, increasing the volume.

Yuta furrowed his eyebrows before approaching Taeyong, who was obviously ignoring him. Taeyong never acted so childish before and the thought of that made Yuta smile slightly. "Yongie.." He called out, taking a seat next to the elder. 

When Taeyong was still focusing on tapping the keys of the keyboard, Yuta reached out to him before intertwining their fingers.

Yuta noticed Taeyong giving their intertwined hands a quick glance, and the way Taeyong tried to shake his hand away was upsetting. 

Yuta frowned, slowly untangling their fingers before getting up and making his way to leave when in a sudden, he felt himself being pulled backwards as he let out a loud yelp. 

Yuta found himself sitting on Taeyongs' lap, with the elders' arms around his waist and Taeyongs' face on his shoulder. "..I.. I shouldn't have.." Yuta immediately turned and adjust himself to sit more comfortably in Taeyongs' lap, his hands cupping Taeyongs' cheeks.

"Why were you so upset, hm?" Yuta asked, caressing Taeyongs' cheek softly. Taeyong only sighed.

"I guess I was just too upset and decided to take it out on the others...and you." He sighed, leaning into Yutas' touch.

They stayed like that in silence, with Yutas' arms now wrapped around Taeyongs' neck, sitting comfortably on Taeyongs' lap and Taeyong having his arms around Yutas' waist.

They didn't mind the silence. Surprisingly, they don't mind being enveloped by the silence. They just enjoyed the comfort of each others' presence.

_'In the midst of melting,_

_I flow for you,_

_Your move, your mood, your mode'_

Taeyong sat down on the chair prepared beside the shooting set up, resting himself before looking around at the others.

He could see Sungchan and Shotaro shyly pushing each other towards the camera, Mark and Jaemin bickering alongside Doyoung clinging onto Jeno.

His eyes darted everywhere in search of Yuta..

..who was currently joking around with Jaehyun. He didn't mind Yuta being close to Jaehyun and Ten but jealousy was a bitch, wasn't it? His eyes darted everywhere Yuta went.

Unconsciously, a smile formed on his lips when he sees Yutas' bright smile when Ten pulled him around. 

His mind was filled with the thought of Yuta and Yuta only. 

Yutas' giggle and voice echoed in his mind. Yuta is so loud, it annoyed Taeyong to no end.. but that loudness is what brought Taeyong to love him more. Never in his life he thought about bumping into a person like Yuta.

"Daydreaming again?" Johnnys' voice broke into his thoughts before he turned to the taller. "Shut up." Taeyong said, that smile not leaving his lips.

"Alright everyone! Get into position! We need to shoot again!"

Taeyong hurried into his place, not forgetting to glance at Yuta one last time.

_'All of your sides,_

_I love all of you,_

_Head to toe,_

_Even if it's the same,_

_I love you.'_

It was 3:30AM.

Taeyong wasn't asleep, instead he stares at the ceiling with a blank expression before snapping back to reality when Yuta shifted beside him.

Deja vu struck him, as he turned to Yuta beside him. 

The younger had a calm expression, his eyes closed and he was letting out soft snores. Taeyong stared at him, admiring him silently.

He reached out towards Yuta, brushing his bangs to the side before inching closer. 

Taeyong smiled before tracing Yutas' every detail. 

His beautiful eyes.

His nose.

His cheeks.

His lips.

His fingers brushed against Yutas' neck, where visible love bites could be seen from a few hours ago. He loved Yutas' soft skin.. It was perfect in his eyes.

He flinched slightly in suprise when Yuta began to move, pulling the covers to warm himself up from the cold breeze hitting his naked skin.

"Nakamoto Yuta.." Taeyong said, caressing Yutas' cheek. "I..."

Taeyong knew they rarely exchange their word of love towards each other, but they had ways to show it..

"I love you.." 

Taeyong had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I've become productive 😙 hopefully you liked this! thank you for reading!


End file.
